Sonic Boom Episode 3: The Coconut Incident
by joshua.yoshiya.5
Summary: A filler Story in continuty With "A team once again". Shadow and sticks woke up in tails's bed, and a coconut beside them, there friends try to explain what happend to them the night before. This fanfiction is (obviously) a reference to the "How I met your mother" episode: the pineaple incident.
1. Prologue

Shadow woke in a soft bed, His head aching. He slowly opened his eyes to see he wasn't in his bed, or even his house, they were both Tails's. Oh and sticks was sleeping in top of him.

"Hey wake up." He said poking sticks in the head.

"I don't care of it's the robot uprising, just let me sleep" she mumbled.

He then grabbed her arm and lightly squeezed it.

"OUCH" she yelled falling of the bad, "EVEN MORE OUCH!"

Shadow got out of bad while she stood up.

"I am still sore all over, Damn continuity! Why can't you be like the show?!" she complained.

"When you finish breaking the forth wall can you tell me what am I doing here?" asked shadow.

"Why where are we? My head hurt so much, it didn't hurt last night." She said.

"This is Tails's house; I guess you don't remember a thing either." Said shadow, "let's just go and ask the others."

They looked around the house, sonic wasn't in his hammock and tails was nowhere to be found.

"keep searching, i am going to the bathroom" said sticks.

"okay" said shadow.

She went, and shadow kept looking around, Then he noticed a Coconut she beside the bed where he was sleeping.

_"__Did I bring this coconut?" _thought shadow to himself.

"Shadow I found sonic!" Called sticks from the bathroom.

Shadow went there and found Sonic sleeping in the bathtub.

"Wake up" said sticks kicking him.

"What going on?! Eggman is attacking?!" said sonic quickly standing up. "Oh it's you guys, oh god my head hurts"

"Do you know why we were sleeping in Tails's bed?" asked shadow.

"Oh that, don't worry I'll explain. IN FLASHBACK MODE"


	2. Sonic's Flashback

**Sonic's Flashback: **

"Do you remember after we defeated Mephiles?" started sonic "We wanted to party, so we went to…"

The juice bar kids, they went to the juice bar.

"Oh I remember that," said sticks. "We started drinking…"

Apple juice kids, the started drinking apple juice.

"Yeah, you guys got a little too drunk…"

**Flashback to last night, in ****_the juice bar_****: **

"Guys don't you think you had enough _apple juice _for tonight." Said Amy.

"I'll have as many drinks as I want!" said shadow.

"_Apple _makes the pain go away" said sticks.

"I am next round" said shadow.

"Coooming toooo!" said sticks.

You guys went to get next round, but then you met some big fat cat who was talking to the barman.

"Barman, 5 more drinks!" said shadow.

"In a minute" said Dave the intern.

"Don't we know you from somewhere?" asked sticks.

"I have a lot of jobs" answered Dave.

He went to get our drinks, but Sticks noticed the big cat.

"HEY! Where you just looking at my…"

Shoes kids, she said shoes.

"What? Of course not!" said the cat with his derpy voice.

"Yes You Where!" said shadow angrily, "this is _shoe _harassment!"

"Listen mister, I don't want to fight you…" started the cat. But was cut by shadow.

"Fight me? You? Don't make me laugh; your fat and you know what makes you fat? Your loyalty to you pathetic food! You're not going out of this bar! I'll show you how fat you are!"

That's when I stepped in.

"Okay guys! Enough for tonight! "I said, "It's time to go to bed"

"But I don't want toooooo" said sticks.

"Common guys; it's getting late"

"Fine" said shadow.

"Thank you" said the cat. "Mister did you see a frog around here? I had it when I got in the bar"

"Sorry I didn't, but if he is your friend I can help you find him after I got those two in bed." I said

"Thanks a lot mister"

I knew sticks house's door was locked and I didn't know at all where shadow lives. So I took you guys to tails home, and put you in his bed since I knew he wouldn't be back until the morning.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's the story" concluded Sonic.

"And what about the coconut?" asked shadow

"What coconut?" asked sonic?

"I found a coconut near the bed" answered shadow.

"Weird, there was no coconut yesterday."

"Maybe we are missing something" said shadow.

"Hey! Amy was there! We can ask her!" said sticks.

"Good idea, I'll contact her" said sonic. "Hey Amy, you hear me?"

"Don't yell! My head still hurts!" said Amy.

"Can you come over…" started sonic.

"I'll be here in no time!" she cut him.

They went waiting for her in the living room, and a few minutes later she came.

"I am here Sonic!" she said, "oh shadow! And sticks! I wasn't… expecting you here"

"Hey, do you remember about last night Amy?" Asked sonic.

"Of course I remember, you three were as drunk as you can get." She answered.

"Wait the three of us?" said sonic.

"You don't remember? It was after you took them home."

"Can you do a flashback about that?" said shadow.

"Well of course"


	3. Amy's Flashback

**Amy's Flashback: **

"After you got them home, you came back to help the big cat find his frog and you finally managed to find him" said amy.

**Flashback:**

"Thanks a lot mister, you can have as many drink as you want, it's on me!"

And you started drinking, but you had a little too much.

"I tell you what big Cat, You're a good guy don't let no one ever tall you otherwise! No matter how much your gameplay sucks!" Sonic said.

"Thanks but I should be going, Froggy and I wake up early tomorrow"

"Okay seeee yaa" said sonic.

And went back sitting in our table.

"looks like you made a knew friend," I said. "What's his name?"

"…Big… Cat…" Sonic said.

"You didn't even ask his name, that's rude dude" said knuckles.

But what we didn't expect, was that shadow and sticks came back to the _juice bar_.

"I tough you guys were asleep?" I said.

"I am not tired!" said shadow.

"it's okay Amy, let's just have fun!" said sonic. "hey shadow wanna play a game?"

"What game?" shadow asked.

"A race of course! " answered sonic.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! " said both Sticks and Knuckles.

"okay we run around the island and get back, the loser have to sing karaoke with Sticks" said sonic.

And so you went on that race, I guess a lot happened to you guys. But for use it lasted 5 minutes.

You both came back at the same time but sonic had a few centimeters of advantage.

"I won! Totally won!" said sonic

But then you both collapsed.

So I took you guys and sticks back at Tails's home. Since sonic told me tails wouldn't be back until morning I put you guys in his bed, and sonic in his hammock, Then I went back to the bar.

**End of flashback**

"so wait that's it?" asked sonic. "but I woke up in my bathtub!"

"and there was coconut beside the bed" said shadow.

"there was no coconut yesterday" said amy.

"Amy… did you get drunk?" asked sticks.

"now that just ridiculous " answered amy.

"do you remember what happened AFTER you got back to the juice bar?" asked sonic.

"…No…" answered amy.

"then we are back to where we started" said shadow.

"but knuckles was there, maybe he remember" said amy.

"worth a shot, Knuckles. Can you come here?"

"I am having breakfast now!" knuckles said.

"we have bacon here!" said sonic teasingly.

"I'll be here in not time!"


	4. Knuckles's Flashback

**Knuckles's Flashback: **

Knuckles got there shortly; He sat on the coach waiting for Amy to cook the beacon.

"Hey knuckes, do you remember what happened yesterday?" asked sonic.

"Yeah! Of course!" answered knuckles.

**Flashback:**

I was home, breaking stuff, when suddenly Amy contacted me.

"Knuckles you need to get to tails's workshop! There is someone dangerous we need to stop!" said she.

"Can i punch him?" asked me.

"Yeah... I guess" she answered to my question.

"Stop" said actual time shadow.

**End of flashback**

"we remember that! Tell us what happened after!" said shadow.

"OH! You mean that!" said knuckles.

**Flashback: **

We were in Lyric's tomb in our way to join shadow and sonic.

"Bonce pad" tails said.

"Bonce pad" said Amy.

"Bonce pad" said me.

"Stop again!" said actual time Amy.

**End of Flashback**

"Just tell us what happened AFTER I got the others home and I went back to the _juice bar_."

"Oh, Okay" said knuckles.

**Flashback:**

So Amy came back to the juice bar, and was soon followed by the rest of you.

"you didn't do a good job Amy" said I.

"Guys! You really need to get some sleep!" Amy talked.

"I first want me prize" said sonic.

"why don't we make it more intlesting" said Sticks. "let's see who can drink the most without throwing up, the winner can shoes the song shadow and I will sing!"

"I am in!" point of excalmationed sonic.

"Whatever song it will be, it will still be earbleedingly bad, but sure why not." Emolly said shadow. "But knuckles won't be part of this; we all know he is Vomit free since… I don't know. But it would be a shame to ruin that"

"Oh thanks bro, There is someone who actually remembers!" I brilliantly speaked.

"You too Amy!" said sticks.

"I don't think so…" begined Amy.

"oh common Amy don't chicken out!" commoned sonic.

"Okay but I am sure I won't last longue."

But after a lot of few drink, she was the last one who throws up. Funny, right?

"yaaaaaaaaaaay I won!" she drunkly said.

"wot song am I gonna chooooose?"

But at that moment, Eggman got inside the bar with a bunch of robots!

"Haha! My plan worked! You are totally drunk and there is no way you can defeat me in your state!" he said

"Guess Again Egg Head, I ain't drunk!" said knuckles.

"Save us knuckles!" said Sonic.

"You are the only person I ever respected." Said shadow.

So using all my strength I defeated each one of Eggman's Robots, and then had one final dual with Eggman. It was longue and epic but by the end, I defeated him, and he asked me to finish him to protect his honor. And to celebrate my victory, we drank a lot more.

**End of Flashback:**

"And that's the real story" concluded Knuckles.

"well I believe the first part, the second is…" started Amy.

"A bunch of lies!" said Eggman who suddenly got inside the house.

"Eggman! What are you doing here?!" said sonic while they all took battle stance.

"well actually I slept on your roof this night, quite uncomfortable by the way, and I couldn't help but hear this idiot lying about last night, let ME tell you what actually happened!"


	5. Eggman's Flashback

**Eggman's Flashback: **

"as I started saying last chapter, the last part of that idiot's story is completely made up!" said Eggman.

"not it's not! It's just how I remember it!" said knuckles.

"well it's not what REALLY happened!" said Eggman.

**Flashback:**

I was at the market last night, when I saw you guys going to the _juice bar_. That gave me an incredible idea.

I talked to Dave the intern and told him to capture the real barman and take his place, and then slip caffeine pills inside your _apple juice_. So that you can't sleep, drunk as you became you just kept getting back at the juice bar and drinking even more!

In a drunken stat there was no way that you can defeat me, so I waited until all of you were drunk enough to attack!

So when the last of you, that big idiot over there got drunk.

"I think he is talking about you shadow" said current knuckles.

My robots and I got into the bar, and we fought… but even in your drunken state you managed to beat me.

"Even drunk we can kick…"

Butt kids, he said butt.

"…that how awesome we are!" said sonic.

Anyway after you lucky win…

"How is this even possible? My plan was perfect!" I yelled.

"Common Eggman don't be maaaad" said Amy.

"Yeah you should chill, have a drink" said sonic.

"OH heck why not!" I said

"And you still own me a karaoke!" said sticks to shadow.

"And I know just the song!" said Amy, "Lay all you love on me by ABBA!"

**End of flashback**

"wait that's it?" said shadow.

"why were you on the roof?" asked Amy.

"why did I wake on my bathtub?" asked sonic.

"where did that coconut came from?!" asked shadow.

"A coconut? There was no coconut." Answered Eggman. "After I few drinks I remember nothing."

"Great we just wasted an entire chapter just to shoe horn Eggman!" said shadow.

"for my defense, the show does it too" I said breaking the fourth wall.

"so who is there left?" asked Sticks.

"well since Eggman just finished, the next one to have a flashback should be here in..." said sonic."… almost… wait for it… hurry up…"

At that moment, Tails got in the house his fur wet.

"oh you guys are awake, last night was crazy!" he said.

"Wait you weren't here" said sticks.

"oh I came by later, I'll tell you what happened"


	6. Tails's Flashback

**Tails's Flashback: **

"So remember why I had to leave and come back by morning?" asked tails.

"Your plane got a little scratch while landing near Lyric's tomb" answered Sticks.

"IT WASN'T LITTLE!" freaked tails, and then coughed. "It wasn't little" he continued calming down. "But it wasn't as bad as I imagined, so I finished up a bit earlier. After getting the plane home, I decided to surprise you at the _juice bar_"

**Flashback: **

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey its Mr. 88 miles Prower" said knuckles.

"Don't call me that please" I said sitting beside sonic.

"You guys have been here pretty late, almost like you took caffeine pills or something, not like I did, ha ha ha."

"Shadow and I raced and Mr. Blue won!" said sonic. "Now he have to sing _lay all your love on me_ with sticks!"

"That sounds earbleedingly bad, are you sure it's not your punition to listen to that?" I said.

"Good one Miles!" said sonic.

"Let's just get it over with" said Shadow.

"Since you are singing in duo you are gonna put the Mamamia version, am I right?" said Eggman.

"I am not even gonna ask what you are doing here" I said.

"Yeah, is the movie any good?" asked Shadow.

"I saw it with sonic, it's horrible, watch the nostalgia critic video instead." Answered Amy.

"You talked enough, NOW SHUT UP AND SING!" said knuckles.

"Here goes nothing" said sticks.

Now I am gonna tell you in great detail both the lyrics and gestures they made while singing, because it's REALLY important to the story.

"Absolutely!" said current sonic.

"Indispensable" said current Amy.

"We want to make fun of them" said knuckles.

"I think Shadow and stick should even sing it again…" started current Eggman.

"NO!" cut both current shadow and sticks.

So they got to they got the music running, and it began.

"This is gonna be bad" said shadow.

(Authors note: The Following lyrics are from the song "lay all your love on me" By ABBA with one or two worlds changed. I don't claim to own it in any way. Please support the official release and don't sew me, and also try to read the lyrics with the actual voices, if Nika Futterman and kirk thornton sing this together one day, i'll never complain about a sonic game.)

_"__I wasn't jealous before we met; now everything that I see is potential threat" _started Shadow.

_"__And I am possessive it isn't nice, you heard me saying that smoking was my only vice" _I think some people started laughing and shadow was starting to get red, just like now.

_"__But now it isn't true, now everything is new. And all I've learned, has overturned, I beg of you!" _

Sticks on the other hand was perfectly calm, with no shame what so ever, unlike now.

_"__Don't GO WasTINg Your Emotions! Laaaaaaaay all you loovve on meee" _did I mention that she was drunk? And apparently seeing how much fun she was having, shadow's embarrassment got away. Prefect contrast to the present.

_"__It was like shooooooting a sitting duck" _she started acting like a duck while shadow pretended to shoot her, you laughed just as much as now.

_"__A little small talk a smile and BAYBE I was ssssssssssssssssstuck, I still don't know what youvedone widme, a grown up badger should never fall so easily!"_

"If you say another world I'll F…"

Flipping kids, she said flipping.

"…Kill you!" said current sticks.

"Calm down sticks, it's not like anyone remembers It." said current Amy.

"Oh yes there is someone…" said shadow.

"But not for longue" finished sticks, while both of them gave Tails a death glare.

"Hey you are just as in sink as in the song!" said tails, "oh yeah getting back at the song."

_"__I feel that kind of fear… when I don't have you near…" _she sounded so sincere, to the point that people stopped laughing and just listened, even knuckles!

_"__Unsatisfied…" _she got closer to shadow "_I skip my pride"_ she started to hug shadow. _"I beg you deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" _then I think some people died because of her voice, but those who survived kept listening and watching attentively.

_"__Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me." _Singed shadow, he started to lean on her, I think he was going to kiss her. But then sonic and knuckles interrupted by separating them and carried shadow.

"OH! Cock blockers!" said current Eggman, "oh wait! Why didn't you censor that?"

_"__Don't go sharing your devooooooooooooooooooooootion" _they both sang, _"lAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY all your love ooooooooooooooooon meeeeeee" _joined the rest of the man in the bar, including Eggman.

Then they all started doing the most ridiculous dance moves I've ever seen in my life.

They even went outside the bar and people from outside joined in, we all went singing and dancing everywhere on this island, which lade us to the Dam.

_"__Don't go wasting your emotions! Lay all your love one me" _sang Eggman, "oh this is so much fun! I was going to destroy you all with this bomb at the end of the night. But I changed my mind!" he said throwing the bomb in the dam's water, and it exploded witch caused the dam to get destroyed.

"That… was an accident" he said.

Then the flooding water took him, I assume he ended on our roof, while we hang on to a three.

Thankfully there wasn't much water in the dam, so the city didn't get too flooded… by that I mean that the tornado is safe at least.

After that you were all so tired so I took you home.

I've put Amy and knuckles at their respective homes, using the tornado of course because there is no way I can carry knuckles, and put Sticks in Sonic's hammock, Shadow in my bed, and Sonic in the bathtub to get back at him for firing me.

**End of Flashback**

"You're still mad about that?! I rehired you!" Said sonic.

"Wait you put me in his hammock? But I woke up on shadow." Said sticks.

"Oh yeah you moved there yourself." Said tails.

"…you… this a lie! You really are a triple agent! NO! A DOUBLE TRIPLE AGENT!" said sticks.

"You know what they say, I drunk man's act is a sober man's thought" said Eggman.

"Well I am not a man so THEY can go…" started sticks.

"But wait, what about the Coconut!" said shadow obviously trying to change the subject.

"There was no coconut" said tails. "And I swear I didn't get drunk, I am a minor"

"Where is that coconut anyway?" asked knuckles.

"It's right… wait where is it?" said shadow. "It was here before!"

"I guess somethings, just have to stay a mystery." Said Eggman.

"what a crazy night" said sonic.

"it's just like uncle Chuck used to say…" started tails.

"Nothing good happens after 2Am" said everybody.


	7. What About the Coconut?

If you want to know more about the coconutt, read my next fanfic: The Secret Of Angel Island.


End file.
